Jane y Alec
by Jess MC
Summary: Despues de aparecer al lado de los Vulturi para enfrentar a los Cullen por Reneesme ¿Que le ocurrio a los gemelos? ¿Como terminaron en Volterra? Aqui esta una version de su historia.
1. Jane

JANE

Caminaba sin ganas por el bosque, era una noche oscura y todos los animales corrían a sus hogares, escuchaba el aullido lejano de los lobos hacia la luna, empezaron a caer gotas de agua sobre mi rostro las cuales borraban las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos. Estaba cansada y decidí sentarme en un pequeño tronco, mientras observaba las hormigas junto a mi recordaba lo que había ocurrido ese día.

Me desperté rápidamente para alistarme y salir, quería ir a dar un paseo y recoger algunas flores, luego planeaba ver a mis amigas como de costumbre, todo transcurría normal hasta cuando regrese a casa para avisar a mis padres sobre la reunión que harían por el cumpleaños de Mary.

Mi familia tenía dinero pero eso no los volvía gente normal, a los ojos de los demás mi madre se encontraba muerta, pero ellos no sabían que ella era la sirvienta que mi padre tanto odiaba. El se había casado con una noble "digna de su familia", ella tenía una grave enfermedad por lo que cada día empeoraba y su aspecto moribundo le molestaba a mi padre, así que se la pasaba con sus sirvientas, cuando mama se embarazo mi padre no tuvo más remedio que mentir y decir que su hija era de su esposa, ya que esta se encontraba en cama y no estaba enterada de lo que sucedía realmente.

Unas semanas después de mí nacimiento murió, y mi madre continúo trabajando para él. Este siempre se aprovechaba de la situación y la humillaba cuando podía, así era mi "grandiosa" familia.

Cuando llegue escuche los gritos de mi padre insultando la como de costumbre, no era el mejor momento para contarles mis planes del día, entonces decidí esperar, seguía escuchando gritos y golpes, ya era demasiado tiempo de espera y fui a ver la razón. Al entrar a la habitación vi un a mi madre tirada en el suelo prácticamente inconsciente mientras él la seguía golpeando con todas sus fuerzas. Le tome el brazo tratando de evitarlo pero lo único que logre fue que me golpeara a mi también, huí en cuanto pude y corrí a la casa de Mary.

Afortunadamente cuando llegue había recuperado la fuerza suficiente para fingir sobre mi vida feliz, era su día no podía preocuparla y si le contaba me metería en graves problemas, Mary no podía estar más feliz rodeada por su familia y amigos, le tenía envidia por que ella podía ser feliz pero aun así seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, todo terminó cuando empezaba a anochecer.

Camine despacio evitando llegar a mi destino, no quería volver a mi casa, ver como seguían peleando mis padres y como lo negaban a los demás. Mi padre se encontraba esperándome en la puerta, no quería hablarle así que lo ignore y seguí, el me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la cocina donde yacía el cuerpo sin mi vida de mi madre, me acerque y la abrace no pude evitar llorar ante esta tragedia. Corrí hacia mi padre para golpearlo sin fuerzas, me abofeteo la cara y me amenazo para que no le contara a nadie, pero le grite en la cara que se lo contaría a todos, se enterarían de la verdad, de cómo era la gran familia feliz, corrí a ocultarme en el bosque y empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Era más de media noche y me levante del tronco para continuar, escuche un crujido en lo profundo, todo se silenció me asuste mucho y comencé a correr; vi a lo lejos la silueta de una mujer que se acercaba, era hermosa, su piel y su cabello brillaban a la luz de la luna, sus ojos color sangre me revisaban, en menos de un segundo se abalanzó encima de mí, sentí sus dientes sobre mi cuello, luego la sangre empezó a resbalarse por mi pecho, sentía un ardor recorrer mi cuerpo, iba desde mi yugular hacia el corazón recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, mi visión se nublo totalmente, sentía como me succionaba la sangre mientras me prendía en llamas, estaba perdiendo la conciencia cuando...


	2. Sed

SED

Se escucho un ruido a lo lejos, y caí al suelo. El fuego seguía ardiendo dentro de mí, y tan solo veía las ramas de los arboles pasar sobre mi cabeza ocultando la luna, en un momento me encontraba en una gran habitación, había un agradable olor a mi alrededor pero eso no hacía que el dolor se fuera, deseaba morir en ese momento, escuchaba voces a lo lejos pero no podía reconocer a nadie.

Transcurrían los días y el ardor permanecía, ¿Que me ocurría? ¿Por qué no moría de una vez por todas?, en un momento reconocí la voz de un hombre, se escuchaba cercano conversaba acerca de mi al parecer.

Una brillante luz me despertó, se filtraba por una pequeña ventana de la habitación, por fin ese fuego se había ido, aunque no totalmente, mi garganta seguía ardiendo aunque con menor intensidad, me levante y salí de allí, vi una mujer en la cocina que empezó a llamar a su esposo con gritos de felicidad, pero pronto esos gritos cambiaron a los de auxilio, no entendía por qué, al llegar el hombre al que había escuchado antes, me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, tenía mis dientes en su cuello y la mujer había dejado de gritar, succionaba su sangre con impaciencia, tenía un sabor muy dulce y delicioso, esto calmaba un poco el ardor en mi garganta. Cuando la mujer quedo sin vida tirada en el suelo no dude en continuar con su esposo, no podía controlarme, aunque quisiera.

Salí de allí lo más rápido posible en busca de más sangre, todo se veía pasar tan rápido a mi alrededor, y en un segundo me encontraba en medio de una pequeña ciudad, las personas me veían desconcertadas, unas con miedo y otras con admiración, seguía muy confundida, pero mi instinto no me deja pensar, en poco tiempo había acabado con todos, eran tan frágiles cuando intentaban escapar, pero nadie lo logro.

Seguía corriendo en busca de mas, arrasaba con lo que tuviera en frente, los animales del bosque olía bien pero no lo suficiente. Había un pequeño niño en uno de esos lugares en los que estuve, su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas observando a sus padres tendidos en el piso, por un momento pude pensar, me acerque con cuidado y le levante el rostro con delicadeza, el niño asustado me empezó a golpear, le limpie las lagrimas y vi en sus ojos a un monstruo, era una mujer hermosa, con la piel pálida y brillante como diamante, sus ojos eran del color de la sangre, la sangre que había tomado, esa era yo, me confundí aun mas al ver esa imagen, quería llorar igual que ese pequeño niño pero no habían lagrimas, lo abrace para consolarme pero no pude resistir su dulce olor y termino igual que los demás.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Tal vez un par de meses y yo seguía igual, continuaba matando a las personas para tomar su sangre, no quería seguir con esa vida, tome un cuchillo e intente enterrarlo en mi pecho pero este se hizo polvo, mientras me resignaba escuche a alguien entrar a la pequeña casa. Su olor era diferente, cuando voltee vi unas personas con unas capas negras, intente atacarlos pero eran iguales a mí, al ver sus intenciones de matarme corrí para escapar pero no lo logre, me habían cegado e inmovilizado de alguna manera y me llevaban a algún lugar remoto.


	3. Dolor

DOLOR

Sus pieles eran pálidas, sus facciones perfectas, y sus ojos rojos de sangre, no parecían nada agradables, se veían definitivamente detestables. Corrían a través del bosque con rapidez inhumana, los arboles se quedaban atrás aunque podía distinguirlos a la perfección, estaba asustada y furiosa, quienes eran estas personas y a donde me llevaban, tal vez ellos tendrían la respuesta a muchas de mis preguntas, pero seguían arrastrándome directo a mi muerte.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegáramos a una habitación, era blanca, grande y se sentía vacía, a pesar de que al fondo se encontraban tres hombres, cada uno en una especie de trono. El del medio se levanto acercándose a mí, podía verlos y olerlos pero seguía sin poder moverme, tenía un tono severo y tranquilo, en seguida dijo: - Haz roto las reglas querida niña, te has mostrado a la luz del sol, y has matado cientos de personas por tu vana sed de sangre. Te explicare todo rápidamente –, por fin tendría las respuestas que estaba esperando, obviamente no podía preguntar, solo debía esperar a que continuara, - Como te habrás dado cuenta eres uno de nosotros, eres un vampiro, más exactamente un neófito, estos son como novatos, durante el primer año pueden tener fuerza sorprendente, más que un vampiro normal, y su sed es incontrolable, pero existen reglas, una regla: mantener el secreto de nuestra existencia, eso incluye el no destruir pueblos enteros por conseguir sangre; nosotros nos encargamos de hacerlas cumplir, y quien no lo haga deberá pagar con su destrucción-.

¿Reglas? ¿De qué hablaba? No eran las respuestas que esperaba pero me ayudarían un poco, era cierto lo que decía, yo era un vampiro, de esos de las historias de terror que al parecer solo eran fantasía, mis pesadillas se volvían realidad, ye no tenia familia y me había convertido en un monstruo, me ardía la garganta y el cuerpo me temblaba, quería correr y escapar de allí, también quería morir de una vez por todas y terminar con todo, deseaba que fuera un mal sueño y que seguía en aquel tronco en medio del bosque.

Este hombre me tomo de la barbilla y me levanto la cara, veía pasar mi vida como imágenes confusas, las más claras eran las recientes desde esa noche que escape de casa, sentía el dolor crecer dentro de mi pecho, veía al pequeño niño frente a mí con sus llenos de lagrimas y rogando que sus padres tan solo estuvieran durmiendo.

Cada vez estaba más segura de que moriría, era el fin de mi sufrimiento, me uniría a mi madre para verla sonreír de nuevo, me tomo fuertemente del cuello para partirlo y acabar conmigo, en ese momento desee con todas mis fuerzas que no estuviera aquí y que todos desaparecieran a mi alrededor, le sostuve fuertemente la mirada mientras se preparaba para asesinarme, pero por alguna extraña cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, se retorcía como una lombriz en la tierra.

Me perdí en esta extraña imagen y el hombre dejo de quejarse levantándose rápidamente, se quedo mirando confundido, rápidamente pude adivinar sus pensamientos, mire al otro hombre junto a mí, que me sostenía contra el suelo, ocurrió lo mismo de antes. ¿Era yo la que provocaba este dolor? No tenía tiempo de averiguar si eran ciertas mis suposiciones, aproveche la oportunidad para escapar de ese lugar, trataron de detenerme pero repetí mis acciones una y otra vez hasta que me encontré en una gran plaza en Volterra y fui a refugiarme en el bosque.


	4. Alec

ALEC

- No te preocupes, todo se arreglara pronto, tan solo tienes que calmarte y esperar-, fue lo que le dije a James para que se pudiera tranquilizar por un momento, yo era su mejor amigo y además siempre había sido bueno para consolar, en nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos era como el hermano mayor, el que los cuidaba y protegía, era muy bueno haciéndolo aunque no se la verdadera razón; James estaba destrozado pues su hermana había muerto, tenía una grave enfermedad viral y no sobrevivió por mucho, eran mellizos eso hacía que el dolor aumentara mas debido a que eran muy unidos a pesar de que tuvieran problemas.

Ella era grandiosa, siempre nos hacía reír y era gran amiga de todos, cuando James nos dio la triste noticia, sentí que algo me agujeraba el pecho, una punzada en el centro del corazón que crecía rápidamente hasta convertirse en un gran vacío dentro mi; a pesar del dolor que sentía tenía que ser fuerte y fingir para poder darle fuerza a los demás, especialmente a James. Sus padres estaban destrozados al igual que él, pero no lo demostraban por la misma que lo hacía yo.

En mi familia solo estaban mis padres y yo, tal vez por eso consideraba a todos como mis hermanos, al ser hijo único tenía todo lo que pedía, mi vida era perfecta, jamás me sentía solo con mis amigos alrededor y mis padres eran muy cariñosos. No tenia de que quejarme, jamás pensé que todo terminaría tan mal.

La semana comenzó mal con lo que pasó, el ambiente era gris y lluvioso, el clima no estaba ayudando en nada, caían tormentas muy fuertes y todo estaba lleno de barro. Durante el funeral el clima se tranquilizo un poco, por lo que fui con James a su casa, su madre nos preparó té, mientras lo tomaba conversé un rato con el tratando de hacerlo de reaccionar, quería morirse, no aceptaba el vivir sin su hermana, el estar separados lo dañaba pero no podía permitir que la siguiera.

Ya era de noche y debía marcharme, después de muchos intentos creo que lo había logrado, había entendido que tenia más gente a su alrededor y que lo necesitaba, si el moría ese vacio acabaría conmigo; cuando salí llovía tranquilamente, me mojaría pero no lo suficiente como para enfermarme, caminaba despacio contemplando las estrellas, la lluvia se confundía con mis lagrimas, no tenía ganas de llegar a mi casa y fingir de nuevo, no quería parecer débil ante la situación.

La recordaba cuando con estaba con nosotros, su cabello era rubio y tenía una hermosa sonrisa, era extrovertida e impulsiva, era tan hermosa, la amaba pero no como una hermana, jamás se lo había podido decir, no tenía el valor suficiente; desde el momento en que la vi me había fascinado con esa mirada profunda que tenia, sus ojos dorados te revisaban y descubrían hasta tu secreto más profundo, no podía hacer nada para que ella volviera, debía continuar.

Un fuerte crujido me hizo salir de mis recuerdos, ya había llegado a mi casa, de allí provenía ese extraño sonido, corrí a ver que sucedía, abrí la puerta aun con lagrimas en la cara, me las limpie con mi mano para pode ver claramente, pero no funciono, estaba oscuro y no se podía ver absolutamente nada, tome una lámpara que encontré tirada en el suelo y la encendí, comencé a buscar a mis padres, el silencio fue lo único que encontré.

Fui directamente a su habitación, entré lentamente, un olor raro invadía el cuarto, levante las sabanas y allí se encontraban, sus cuerpos estaban llenos de sangre, me agache si aun seguían con vida pero algo me tiro al suelo de un solo golpe. Todo empeoraba, ahora mis padres también habían muerto, no me había sentido tan solo en toda mi vida, ya no tenía salida, ningún lugar a donde ir, aquí estaba el fin de mi historia.


	5. Transformacion

TRANSFORMACION

Escuchaba ruidos a mi alrededor pero no podía distinguirlos, dentro de mi había un inmenso dolor, el vacio en mi pecho estaba prendido en llamas mientras aumentaba por el resto de mi cuerpo, quería gritar y arrancar el corazón para acabar con el dolor, pero estaba tan adentro de mi mente que el mundo a mi alrededor dejo de existir por completo, mis padres habían sido asesinados y mientras que yo estaba en el funeral.

No podía entenderlo pero tampoco quería, el dolor crecía y crecía como una nube de fuego en el centro de mi cuerpo, no sabía si ese dolor era físico o era causado por la tristeza que sentía, intente moverme de donde estaba pero mis músculos no respondían a mis indicaciones, tan solo estaba tirado en el suelo sin moverme y gritando con todo lo que daba.

El dolor continuaba, era como si algo me empujara hasta un profundo pozo, oscuro y húmedo, sin poder reaccionar de otra manera, no tuve más alternativa que rendirme y dejarme morir, cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando a que ocurriera algo, pero nada pasaba, seguía con el dolor dentro de mí.

No resistía mas, tenía que encontrar una manera de parar con todo, me rasgue la piel con mis propias manos, y el fuego era más intenso que mis heridas, - siglos de agonía me esperaban – pensé, pero algún día tendría que terminar, lo único que podía hacer era esperar, el tiempo corría tan lento mientras agonizaba junto a la cama de mis padres, tenía la esperanza de que al menos ellos no tuvieron que haber pasado por esto.

Después de mucho tiempo, sin saber con exactitud cuánto, el dolor se fue, el dolor físico, pues mi corazón aun estaba destruido, mi garganta ardía pero lo ignore, solo quería irme a donde estaban mis padres. Salí de la casa hacia el bosque, pero ¿A dónde iría?, eso no importaba, lo único que quería hacer era morir.

Pasaban los días y el ardor aumentaba, aunque no me sentía cansado, no podía dormir, admiraba la luna en el cielo y no me daba sueño, cada cosa que veía me recordaba a mi familia, quería que todos volviéramos a estar juntos de nuevo, seguía caminando adentrándome al bosque cada vez más, parecía que corría pero no lo sentía así, mi cabeza daba vueltas pensando solo en una cosa, el morir.


	6. Pelea

LA PELEA

El bosque era tranquilo aparentemente, los animales corrían a esconderse cuando sentían que estaban en peligro, algo los acechaba y al parecer si permanecían donde estaban no podrían sobrevivir, su instinto era muy bueno y se alejaban del peligro.

Dentro de su inmenso dolor Alec empezaba a sentir un extraño olor que era un poco dulce a su paladar pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo olvidar de todo lo que pensaba, la confusión en su mente era demasiado grande y el dolor no lo dejaba pensar bien.

De repente algo cambio totalmente sus pensamientos, un olor diferente que obviamente no pertenecía al bosque lo hizo recordar el día del funeral, el momento exacto cuando llego a su casa y encontró a sus padres muertos, este olor se le hacía conocido, podría ser posible que tuviera alguna relación con el asesino que lo había dejado sin nada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Alec corrió lo más rápido que pudo siguiendo el olor, sentía que en vez de estar corriendo lo que hacía era volar por entre las ramas de los arboles. De repente un gran sonido estremeció el bosque entero y tal vez pueblos cercanos, se escucho como si dos rocas hubieran chocado una contra otra.

Jane yacía en el suelo un poco confundida, algo se había interpuesto en su camino de huida, algo igual o más fuerte que ella, abrió sus ojos para ver qué había sucedido, al hacerlo vio una hermosa imagen frente a ella, un joven de facciones perfectas a pesar de que su rostro mostraba furia.

Alec, seguro de que esta chica era el asesino, la tomo por los hombros y la lanzo lo más lejos que pudo, al caer Jane corrió a toda velocidad hacia él para detenerlo y averiguar quién era esta persona que al parecer también un vampiro mas, pero tenía miedo de que fuera uno de los que la habían intentado matar por no cumplir "las reglas".

No le importo y lo golpeo tan fuerte como pudo provocando otro estruendo en medio del bosque, ahora Alec estaba acorralado por sus brazos intentando escapar, quiso matarla guiado por su ira, Jane tenía el mismo pensamiento en ese instante. Una gran batalla comenzaba, ¿quién sobreviviría y seguiría viviendo para averiguar qué sucedía?


	7. Confusion

CONFUSION

Alec de pronto estaba seguro de que el asesino de sus padres era un hombre y no la chica con la que peleaba, y el instinto de Jane le decía que este no era de los vampiros que había visto.

Ambos estaban muy confundidos, no sabían si responder a su suposición a seguir con eso, ¿Qué podría pasar? Se preguntaba Alec en su interior, así que decidió parar y preguntar, lo peor era si era cierto esta chica no sobreviviría.

Mientras tanto Jane se preparaba para utilizar lo que parecía "su poder".

-¿Quién eres?- estas palabras, hicieron que Jane se detuviera y quedara aun mas confundida, al parecer estaba equivocada, si este vampiro no la conocía por supuesto que no la quería matar, tal vez, pero que respondería a esto.

-Jane- fue lo único que se le ocurrió pronunciar, -¿Qué eres?- ¿Qué no era no obvio lo que AMBOS eran?,-un vampiro, al igual que tu-.

¿Vampiro? No podía ser posible, eso solo eran leyendas, los vampiros no existían en realidad, de repente Alec recordó el ardor que tenía en su garganta, era sed pero no de agua, era cierto lo que decía Jane, eran vampiros.

Al estar tan ensimismado con su depresión Alec no había notado exactamente lo que ocurría consigo, para poder entenderlo tendría que calmarse, empezó a recordar cada momento que había pasado en el bosque, sus recuerdos eran perfectos como si los estuviera viviendo de nuevo.

Jane aun no estaba totalmente segura de su conclusión así que tan solo pregunto -¿Por qué me atacaste?- esto hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, -Creí que habías…- el recordarlo lo hizo estremecerse, de nuevo esa imagen en su casa, -¿Qué había qué?- Jane continuaba sin fijarse en la reacción de Alec, le tardo un momento reponerse, aunque para un humano no habría sido captado, -Habías matado a mis padres- pronuncio rápidamente.

En sus mentes nada encajaba, ¿De qué hablaba ese chico? Era la pregunta de Jane, pero Alec estaba perdido en sus pensamientos tratando de entender que ocurría, ¿Era un sueño o estaba muerto?


	8. Caza

CAZA

A Jane la intrigaba demasiado la expresión de Alec, en que estaba tan concentrado, -No entiendo lo que dices- fue lo que dijo la hermosa chica de ojos rojos, Alec comenzó a hablar contándole con detalle lo que había pasado.

Al terminar Alec le pregunto la razón por la cual se encontraba allí y Jane hizo lo mismo contando su historia. Ahora que se conocían de alguna manera que es lo que deberían hacer, Jane tenía una idea, a unos cuantos kilómetros había un pequeño pueblo en donde podían alimentarse.

Corrieron hasta allí pero Alec no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea pues jamás en su vida había cazado y mucho menos personas, Jane decidió enseñarle lo que había hecho unos días atrás. Era difícil hacerlo, como podía matar a una persona inocente solo para saciar su sed, matar una familia entera para sentirse bien, jamás sería capaz de hacerlo, o eso era lo que él pensaba.

Al llegar al pequeño lugar del que Jane había hablado el ardor y la sed aumentaron notablemente haciéndole perder el control, mientras Jane se acercaba sigilosa pero ágilmente a una de las cabañas Alec se encontraba en el centro del pueblo dejándose llevar por su instinto y asesinando a todo el que se le atravesaba.

Jane noto lo que estaba haciendo pero no lo podía permitir, se darían cuenta y volverían por ella, lo empujo hacia el bosque emitiendo un gran estruendo al chocar, Alec parecía una hiena hambrienta, desesperado por seguir tomando de esa dulce sangre humana, intentaba soltarse de Jane para continuar con lo que hacía.

Después forcejear un momento al fin se calmo lo suficiente para que Jane le explicara lo que pensaba,-pero ya nos han visto ¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto Alec con algo de desesperación y preocupación, -no podemos hacer otra cosa que no sea matar a los que vieron lo que ocurrió- en ese instante Alec se dio cuenta de que estaba enloquecido por la sed y se estremeció.

No podía devolver el tiempo y salvar a esas personas, pero podía ver el lado positivo, su sangre era tan dulce como la miel y le quitaba ese ardor en su garganta, seguiría las indicaciones de Jane esta vez y trataría de no cometer un error que los pusiera en peligro.

Entre los dos acabaron con la pequeña población que había en minutos, eliminando la evidencia de alguna manera, y saciando su sed de vampiros, dejando así en su interior valor alguno sobre la vida humana, eran solo humanos sin importancia.


	9. Almas Gemelas

ALMAS GEMELAS

Entre ellos comenzaba a crecer un sentimiento, una relación, se empezaban a entender después de pasar por muchas tragedias por fin habían encontrado compañía y con quien compartir todo, ahora eran grandes amigos, almas gemelas.

Aunque aún seguían cada uno con un gran dolor en el pecho, ninguno lograba entender por completo lo que les ocurría y tampoco habían podido superar la perdida de los seres que mas querían en sus vidas, eso los unía aun mas, con esto tenia más cosas en común a parte de esa insaciable sed de sangre y sus extraños nuevos dones que hacían parte de ser vampiro.

Con cada día que pasaba sus almas se encontraban más cerca y los tranquilizaba en medio de todo a su alrededor. Sin poder evitarlo continuaron recorriendo el continente entero en busca de victimas y sangre fresca para probar, pero ahora eran más cuidadosos y habían perfeccionado sus armas para que nadie notara que se encontraban saciándose sin pensar.

Los recuerdos los perseguían sin descanso, en cada momento que tenían libre esas imágenes los atormentaban sin compasión, una familia totalmente desangrada en la cama y una mujer sin vida tirada en el suelo. ¿Cómo lograrían seguir viviendo si esto seguía en sus cabezas, retumbando incesantemente, aumentando el vacio que había en el centro de sus cuerpos?

Era algo demasiado difícil de lograr pero lo harían, una luz de esperanza yacía en lo más profundo de cada uno por separado, o tal vez juntos, definitivamente ya no eran dos desconocidos sin familia, en este momento eran una sola persona, completa y decidida.

El ambiente mejoraba al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, quizás esos recuerdos podrían alejarse aunque no desaparecer por completo, ahora se tenían el uno al otro sin nadie más a su alrededor, se amaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era cualquier amor, era un amor de hermanos que jamás podría desvanecerse sin importar lo que ocurriera.


	10. Calma

CALMA

Mientras corrían en medio del bosque Alec se preguntaba que le había sucedido exactamente a Jane, pues su mirada estaba totalmente llena de tristeza. La única vez que ella había hablado de la situación solo dijo: -Perdí a mi familia en un accidente antes de que esto ocurriera, prefiero no hablar de ello-, a diferencia de Alec quien le había contado cada detalle de su tragedia.

-Cuéntame que ocurrió con tu familia, ¿Cuál fue ese accidente?-, Alec le dijo a Jane haciendo que ella casi se estrellara contra un árbol, aunque esto era imposible para un vampiro, -Puedes confiar en mí, y siempre me han dicho que soy bueno dando consejos y consolando a las personas, aunque no pueda hacerlo conmigo mismo-, esa última parte fue casi inaudible.

-No puedo hacerlo, no podría soportarlo-, pero Alec tomando su rostro entre sus manos le respondió –Por favor-, Jane no pudo resistirse a esa mirada llena de ternura y comenzó contándole la situación en la que vivía su familia.

-Jamás tuve una verdadera familia, todo era un infierno y tenía que aparentar que mi vida era perfecta, amaba a mi madre demasiado y cambiado mi vida fácilmente por la de ella, alejándola de ese imbécil que la estaba asesinando con cada palabra y cada golpe-

Al llegar al momento de su muerte Jane se estremeció al recordar a su madre sin vida en el suelo, entrando en una especie de Shock que la hizo enloquecer de repente, gritaba y golpeaba los arboles haciendo que cayeran al suelo provocando mucho ruido en medio del bosque.

Alec sintió dolor al verlo de esta manera, ¿Qué podía hacer para calmarla? El solo podía observar, miraba fijamente a Jane rogando que reaccionara y volviera a la realidad. Cuando después de unos segundos cayó al suelo, teniendo la apariencia de un muerto, no se movía ni hacia nada, mientras su mirada se encontraba perdida en el vacío.

Alec se acerco para asegurarse de que aun seguía con vida, y al hacerlo Jane reacciono, ahora estaba calmada y muy confundida. -¿Qué me hiciste? Por un momento pensé que estaba muerta o algo parecido, pensé que podría volver a mi madre- le gritaba con furia y tristeza a Alec, pero él estaba todavía más confundido que Jane.

-Yo no te hice nada, solo quería que te calmaras- Jane le pidió que lo hiciera de nuevo, presentía que se trataba de algún poder como el que ella tenía. Alec concentro toda su atención en Jane por un momento dejándola de nuevo inmóvil en el suelo, era cierto, esto era algún extraño poder que poseía Alec.


	11. Entrenamiento

ENTRENAMIENTO

Al darse cuenta de esto decidieron usar sus dones para cazar, realmente no era necesario, al fin y al cabo eran vampiros, pero Jane pensó que sería una gran ventaja si se encontraba con esos vampiros que la habían intentado asesinar.

Para calmar la situación fueron por algo de "comida", habían unos pequeños niños jugando cerca al lago, corrían y reían lanzándose agua entre ellos, eran 6 niños como 8 años cada uno, no era gran cosa pero sería un buen bocadillo para ganar fuerza.

La niña más pequeña se había alejado de los demás y se había adentrado al bosque, mientras la observaban con detenimiento Jane dijo –Inténtalo tu primero, veamos que tan bien puedes controlarlo-. En ese instante la niña cayó al suelo de repente, Jane se acerco rápidamente y asintió hacia Alec.

-Ahora es tu turno- dijo Alec mientras rompía el cuello de la pequeña niña silenciosamente. Un niño que se encontraba al otro lado del lago recogiendo piedritas de colores empezó a llorar y a gritar, golpeando el suelo. Todos los demás niños corrieron hacia él, a pesar de su edad podían reconocer que esos gritos no eran por cualquier cosa. Al llegar donde se encontraba el niño se dieron cuenta de que junto a él estaba el cuerpo sin vida de la pequeña niña.

Empezaron a correr sin saber a dónde pero no eran lo suficientemente rápidos. En menos de 5 minutos Jane y Alec habían tomado toda la sangre de estos pequeños humanos sin compasión.

-Eres bueno, para ser la primera vez que utilizas tus poderes intencionalmente- dijo Jane sonriendo pícaramente. –Tú no eres tan mala-, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Alec se había borrado, una imagen empezaba a invadir su mente, haciéndole demasiado daño. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mi? No se lo dejaba de preguntar mientras recordaba los rostros llenos de miedo de los niños que acababan de asesinar, y alcanzaba a escuchar en la cercanía a personas preguntándose entre sollozos ¿Dónde se encuentran nuestros hijos?

No pudo aguantar un momento mas y tomo el brazo de Jane arrastrándola lo más lejos que pudo de donde se encontraban, no lograría soportar tantos asesinatos por un día, el alma se le estaba rompiendo en pedazos cada que tomaba la vida de alguien en sus manos, dejándolo sin sentimientos y haciendo que se convirtiera en un psicópata.


	12. Reencuentro

REENCUENTRO

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Le dijo Jane muy confundida, -¿No lo entiendes? Somos unos monstruos, está totalmente comprobado con lo que acabamos de hacer- Somos vampiros entiéndelo, esto es lo que hacemos- Pues no lo hare, no soporto el matar a los demás tan solo para saciar mi sed, me voy-.

Empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía, Jane después de unos segundos lo siguió. Alec era aun más veloz que Jane por lo que esta no lo lograba alcanzar. Jane decidió subir a unas rocas para saltar encima de él, lo iba a lograr pero algo se interpuso en su camino lanzándola hacia atrás.

Alec era sujetado por un hombre desconocido, también vampiro, inmovilizándolo totalmente mientras que Jane era arrastrada por otro vampiro un poco mas grande. Los extraños empezaron a correr a través del bosque con Jane y Alec en sus espaldas.

Después de unos minutos se detuvieron, -Pensé que no te volvería a ver Jane- Ella giro su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz, -La última vez que te vi no pude presentarme-, dijo con una sonrisa –Soy Aro Vulturi, y ellos son Cayo y Marco, es un gusto tenerte de vuelta-.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- Jane grito con rabia hacia Aro, -Como te habrás dado cuenta quería matarme, pero me di cuenta de que sirves más viva- hizo una pausa mirando a Alec quien se encontraba al otro lado de esa gran habitación con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión en su rostro, -Me pregunto ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?, tengo que admitir que se ven bien juntos, que pena es el deberá morir-.

Alec luchaba por zafarse de los brazos de aquel hombre pero por más que quisiera no lo lograba, -No dejare que le hagas nada, ni a él ni a mi-, dijo con una mirada penetrante –Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, conseguí una forma de que tu don no sirva de nada, pero aun sigo con mi pregunta ¿Quién eres?-.

Se acerco lentamente a Alec tomándole una de sus manos, una sonrisa macabra se empezó a formar en su rostro.


	13. Intriga

INTRIGA

-Impresionante- le susurro algo a un vampiro que se encontraba junto a él, -se quedaran acá, debo arreglar unos asuntos. Por cierto, ni se les ocurra intentar escapar, morirán y les dolerá mucho- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los vampiros que acorralaban a Jane y Alec los llevaron a una habitación en el mismo edificio.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo Jane?- pregunto Alec muy confundido, -No lo sé, no logro entenderlo, en este momento deberíamos estar muertos, pero algo los detuvo, ¿Qué ocurrió cuando te tomo la mano?- Jane parecía más preocupada por eso que por sus propias vidas –Tan solo veía imágenes de toda mi vida pasar frente a mí, fue extraño como si estuviera- Leyendo tu mente- dijo Jane interrumpiendo a Alec –Creo que no somos los únicos que podemos cosas diferentes a otros vampiros-.

El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, teniendo en cuenta que eran inmortales, pero empezaba a anochecer y no sabían que sucedería, ¿Seguirían vivos para cuando amaneciera? ¿Qué quería Aro de ellos?, podían percibir a los humanos que se encontraban cerca del lugar, su olor los lograba alcanzar haciendo que su sed creciera.

La habitación en donde se encontraban era diferente a todas las demás, tenía un pequeño balcón donde podían divisar el lugar, era un gran castillo, parecía de la realeza, al fin y al cabo eran vampiros, tendrían lo que quisieran cuando quisieran, además tenían aspecto de realeza, un conjunto de nobles pálidos y macabros en medio de una ciudad rodeada de humanos, era demasiado extraño.

El gran castillo estaba rodeado por un pequeño bosque y mas allá había una gran muralla, todo estaba resguardado por muchos vampiros, Jane no sabía cómo había podido escapar la ultima vez, pero no recordaba nada de ese castillo o la muralla, tenía una teoría, el lugar del que había escapado no era este.

Cada uno estaba pensando en ¿Qué pasaba? Cuando de repente alguien entro a la habitación, -Aro los quiere ver ahora- dijo el hombre, se veía pequeño pero nada confiable. Jane y Alec lo siguieron hasta la habitación donde habían estado antes, ahora sabrían que pasaría con ellos.

-Chicos bienvenidos de nuevo- Aro siempre con su aparente felicidad que terminaba asustando al que le hablaba por el doble sentido de sus palabras, -Ya sabes que vas a hacer con nosotros supongo- dijo Jane retándolo a hablar de una vez por todas, -Pues verán, Alec me ha dado mucha información sobre ustedes, así que les tengo una propuesta-.

¿Mucha información? ¿De qué hablaba Aro?, lo más probable era que esa "propuesta no sería nada agradable para ellos" –Debido a lo sucedido ustedes dos no pueden seguir viviendo- continuo con sarcasmo –Pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que ustedes me serian de gran ayuda aquí, formando parte de mi guardia personal- eso no sonaba como propuesta, más bien parecía una demanda de su parte.

-Ustedes tiene dones muy interesantes que nadie más tiene, si se unen a nosotros tendrían beneficios y los dejaría vivir ¿Qué dicen? ¿Harían parte de la guardia Vulturi o prefieren morir?- No había otra opción era obvio, pero tal vez podían aprovechar el momento para escapar, juntos lo lograrían.


	14. Escape

ESCAPE

La decisión que debían tomar resultaba difícil, realmente tenían tres opciones, aunque ninguna era lo suficientemente buena; podrían unirse a la guardia Vulturi, escapar o morir. No querían formar parte de ese grupo de vampiros asesinos, pero por otra parte no les agradaba la idea de seguir por el resto de la eternidad asesinando humanos para alimentarse, pero ¿Valdría la pena morir?

Sentían que la presión de todo invadía sus cuerpos, -¿Qué deciden?- dijo Aro con insistencia, Jane le lanzo una mirada a Alec y este asintió, -Nuestra decisión es- y sin si quiera dejar que Aro o alguno de los otros vampiros reaccionaran comenzaron a correr a la salida, no sería fácil pero muy probablemente lo lograrían.

-Morir- Aro termino la oración de Jane al ver que ellos huían, al instante se encontraban en medio del castillo rodeados por un sinnúmero de vampiros, el tiempo no fue suficiente pues todo estaba resguardado y los demás eran igual de agiles a ellos, usarían la ventaja que tenían dejando a todos tirados en el suelo, la mitad gritaba descontroladamente y la otra mitad estaba en un total trance.

Otra oportunidad se les estaba dando, no la desaprovecharían por nada del mundo. Corrían dejando a todos inmovilizados y llenos de dolor, juntos harían que cada vampiro que se encontraba allí huyera de ellos dejándoles el camino libre y escapar con facilidad.

Por fin, habían logrado salir del castillo pero no del lugar, no importaba ya eran libres, ya podían hacer lo que quisieran, aunque no todo era felicidad. Ocurrió algo que no se esperaban, al cruzar aquellos muros que los separaban de la civilización humana toda la guardia los esperaba incluyendo los que resguardaban las murallas, a quienes no habían visto.

-Esa fue una muy mala decisión, me hubiera encantado dejarlos vivos para que sirvieran- Aro pronuncio esas palabras con tanto desprecio que ya sentían que los empezaba a torturar para luego matarlos, tal vez tenía razón, ellos no contaban con los demás guardias y mucho menos que los otros lograrían escapar de sus dones.

Acá se acabaría su historia.


	15. El Final

EL FINAL

Comenzaba el inicio del final de todo lo que habían conocido, incluyendo el tiempo que habían pasado como vampiros; todo humano espera la muerte aunque esta le asuste, hacia un tiempo ellos eran humanos "normales" de alguna manera, y por supuesto sabían que este día llegaría pero nadie, ni siquiera un vampiro, desearía una muerte como la que les esperaba.

Jane había desobedecido la ley por segunda y ahora estaba acompañada por un vampiro que se había convertido en su amigo, había intentado escapar de los Vulturi que era aun peor, ya no les quedaba más salida que rendirse frente a la oscuridad, con esto también rechazaban la oferta de Aro para quedarse con ellos, definitivamente era el final de este par de neófitos.

Los llevaron a lo más profundo del castillo, a pesar de su visión perfecta no lograban distinguir nada de lo que los rodeaba, pero sabían que eran vampiros, entre ellos Aro claro.

-Espero que disfruten el poco tiempo que les queda aquí, que lastima que tengan que irse tan rápido, los extrañare demasiado- el sarcasmo llenaba su voz introduciéndoles el miedo en su interior, es imposible creer que un vampiro llegase a tener miedo, pero en esta situación tenía toda la razón para estar asustados, y no lo estaban por el hecho de que la muerte estaba frente a ellos, era la forma en que acabaría con ellos, para siempre.

Los tiraron al suelo como si fueran cualquier cosa, no podían esperar trato especial, solo podían quedarse recordando hasta que llegara la hora de su muerte.

Después de que los vampiros salieran de donde sea que estuvieran se dieron cuenta de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y que la sed de sangre se empezaba a apoderar de ellos, cada vez la situación empeoraba, el tiempo pasaba y la presión aumentaba, lograban sentir el olor de los humanos que se encontraban afuera, si no estuvieran allí encerrados ya hubieran acabado con todos esos indefensos humanos sin alguna protección y llenos de esa dulce sustancia que les arrebataba la conciencia.

-Jane, ya no lo puedo soportar, preferiría morir ya antes que seguir con esta sensación en mi garganta- dijo Alec desesperado,-Lo utilizaran en nuestra contra- ¿De qué hablas?- Nuestra sed, aprovecharan el que estemos tan sedientos para hacernos sufrir- y tenía razón, a un vampiro no se puede torturar con simple dolor físico, son vampiros, son casi invencibles.

Su futuro inmediato era tan oscuro como la habitación en la que se encontraban, de lo único que podrían estar seguros era de su muerte.

Que lastima que su historia fuera tan corta.


	16. Tortura

TORTURA

De repente el ardor en sus gargantas aumentaba con velocidad, el olor a sangre humana se acercaba a ellos haciendo que su instinto tomara el control de sus cuerpos, no lograron soportarlo más y en un segundo, destruyendo todo a su paso, se encontraron frente a una joven humana muy asustado y llorando; en el momento en el que intentaron tomarla para acabar con su vida algo los detuve, otros vampiros los sostenían a unos pocos metros de la chica.

Un último llego vampiro llego a la habitación donde se encontraban, observo a la chica y tomo su rostro con delicadeza, acerco sus labios a su oído para susurrarle –Eres un regalo para ellos-, todos los que estaban allí lograron escuchar sus palabras, mientras la chica lloraba y gritaba desesperadamente y sus ojos se llenaban de miedo, forcejeaba para escapar pero solo se hacía daño a sí misma, el vampiro tomo uno de los brazos de la chica haciéndole una pequeña herida dejando salir unas pocas gotas las cuales saboreo con su lengua; los neófitos parecían totalmente irreconocibles, parecían bestias enjauladas tratando de alcanzar un poco de ese liquido que salía del brazo de la joven.

Mientras ella era cortada en todo su cuerpo el mundo se destruía junto con ellos, el ardor en sus gargantas se expandía lentamente al resto de sus cuerpos causándoles un dolor tan profundo que se asemejaba al día en que cada uno fue transformado, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas zafarse del agarre de los otros vampiros y tomar a la chica, desangrándola saciando su sed, esa sed que los hubiera matado si ellos no fueran inmortales, el dolor los hacía retorcerse mientras la ansiedad les daba la fuerza para seguir luchando contra esos seres que les impedían escapar.

La chica seguía viva pero con cada segundo que pasaba más sangre escapa de sus heridas y el oxigeno de sus pulmones se combinaba con el aire del exterior dejándola vacía en el interior, sus labios se tornaban de un tono morado y piel parecía marquesina, sus latidos eran cada vez más lentos hasta que con una mordida el vampiro que la sostenía le robo su último aliento de vida.


End file.
